canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/Power Rangers Monster OCs
Toxicudda: This monster is a cross between a barricuda and an aligator, he has scaly dark green skin and razor sharp teeth in addition to having fin-like ears and claws on his hands and feet, his special abilities include a special poison touch that can paralyze any human that becomes affected by it, his weak spot is located on his chest. Rattarazzari: A large rat-like monster with a third eye in the middle of it's forehead, this third eye serves as a sort of a camera and is used to capture the essences of it's victims once it's victims have had their picture taken. Has a comical german accent. Anna-Constrictor: A female snake-monster, she has the power to hypnotize her victims using her singing voice and she can also seduce them, she has dark greenish scales and yellow eyes. In additional to being able to unhinge her jaw so that she can eat victims whole, she can also inject them with venom that won't kill them but actually will cause the victim to slowly turn into a snake-monster themselves, she can also use her super strong tail to grip onto her victims tightly. Georgie Kong: A large gorilla-like monster with dark greyish fur and red eyes, he has a belt much like that of a championship wrestler around his waste and uses mainly a series of wrestling style moves as well as beating his chest - the belt is where the energy auras of all his previously defeated opponents is stored. Space Spider: An arachnid-like monster resembling a cross between a giant spider and a Xenomorph, it's power is the ability to take over the body of any living host it chooses - and it can also do this from within by shrinking itself to microscopic size. Doom Bug: A voracious insectoid monster made from an old ladybug backup, Doom Bug has a big wide mouth full of teeth - that can also be used like a zip, she has an appetite for just about anything including flies and people. She can open her mouth up really wide to devour enemies whole, she can also create powerful wind attacks by flapping her wings, she is a non verbal monster but she uses a powerful sonic "skealing" attack which is similar to a sonic scream. She can also use her special special beam that comes from her antennae to electricify prey or turn them into her own little ladybug monster children. StinkFish: A large, fat fishmonster with incredily rancid breath, once he uses it on a victim - the victim's power slowly dwindles away, he is a very fast swimmer, his weakness is his tail. John Lobster: A lobster-like pirate monster with red skin, two pincers including one that can change into a sword or hookhand. His claw is capable of crushing any opponent that comes in his direction, he can also summon an army of monster pirate crew members to help if there is more than one enemy. Talks in a stereotypical pirate type accent and has a braided bearded and pirate hat. Mindwarper: A squid-like monster with a massive brain and an extremely high intellect, Mindwarper has telekenesis and also he can brainwash prey by using a mind control beam on them. He hovers in mid air and can also use telekenesis to move objects with his mind. Gremster: A mischevious gremlin-like monster resembling the ones from the 1980's classic Gremlins - he can hijack machinery including zords and cause them to malfuction, he can also make his own army of mini gremlin minions who act like the minions from Despicable Me and like him , can hijack machinery - they can also capture their victims and tie them up Gulliver's travels style and can also trap their victims inside a computer game and hack into the game to make it difficult for them. Voodoo Dude: A living voodoo doll monster that uses dark voodoo magic, it's most powerful spell is the one it uses to turn his victims into voodoo slaves as well as the one to turn his enemies into small animals or even living dolls. The pins on Voodoo Dude's body are retractable and he can use them to cast extreme pain on his enemies. Destroying his voodoo staff is one way to turn victims back to normal, while shooting at the label on his back is a way to weaken him. Sticky Thing: A slimy swamp-monster that is dark greenish in colour, highly toxic ooze drips from his body - and any victim that gets covered in it will slowly mutate into a mutant swamp creature themselves. El Rey: A muscular lion-like monster with tan fur and a black mane as well as dark green eyes. He wears a red tunic and a brown belt similar to Gaston from Disney's Beauty And The Beast and has a baritone singing voice that sounds just like his, he also has a crown on his head indidicating that he is indeed the king. In additional to having brute strength - he also has a powerful roar and his singing voice has semi hypnotic properties - once affected by it - the female victims will not only fall hoplessly in love with him but will slowly turn into a giggling cat-girl to be added to his circle. Time-Keeper: A sorcerer-like monster wearing a hooded cloak, he specialises in time magic and can alter time in any way that he pleases, he can also change his own age to make him older or younger, he can use a special beam to agify or deagify his victims - either slowly aging them or deaging them and turning them into either kids, toddlers or babies. Terror Teddy: A large bear-like monster made from an old childhood teddy, he is very fond of hugs and his main attack is his hug attack which is powerful enough to squeeze the energy or life out of his victims. Moocifer: A demonic female cow monster with a deep bass voice, she is black with piercing red eyes and two large bat-like wings, she flies into her victims windows and tries to lure them into coming with her to a homeworld, if theMiss Eucalyptus: Miss Eucalpytus is a koala monster made from a TY Beanie buddy koala. She has silvery fur which has a mottled greenish texture to it, her underbelly, the inside of her ears and the bottoms of her paws are white, she has two brown eyes and a black nose. She has large paws with four thumbs on her front paws and also has a beautiful half-smile on her face. She has a flower in her hair and her hair is quite long and straight and is also blonde. She is very bubbly and boycrazy. She sounds a bit like Julie Braun in Earth Girls Are Easy and she is a skilled climber as well as a singer. She is also incredibly fast and good at searching out male victims to be potential boyfriends. Once she has found them, she will chase them at super speed and then zap them with a love beam from the flower in her hair, once affected said male victim will start to fall in love with her and become a boyfriend of hers, also said victim will start turning into koala monster themselves. She can turn female victims into female koala monsters too to be her best friends. Songhound: He is a dog-like monster with a knack for performing and a love of the stage, to him there is nothing better than being on stage. He speaks in sort of an English accent. He looks rather like an anthro beagle with white fur and brown ears as well as brown rings circling his eyes, as well as blue eyes and a tail, he also has paws and he sports a gold collar with musical notes on it as well as black tuxedo and bowtie.He is a rather jolly and peaceful monster, but he is also very wise and is a good teacher. He is very passionate about theater, and to him there is nothing better than a good stage show and performing on stage makes him very happy. He has super keen senses and a great set of music based magic abilities, he can use his special songs to entertain as well as entrance people, he can also transform people into similar animal or pokemonesque creatures to perform in his shows. Baba Raven: Baba Raven is a raven-like bird monster with magical abilties similar to those of a witch or sorceress. Her name comes from the Baba Yaga, a witch-like being who appears in Russian folklore. She has rather neatly trimmed black feathers and sharp talons when in her true form as well as possessing a beak and red eyes as well as wings, in the human form she uses to trick victims she has a face similar to Anjelica Huston in The Addams Family, she also wears a black hooded cloak. She is rather classy but also can be quite sinister at the same time, she is also very intelligent and acts rather sweet to her victims. She has extraordinary magical powers and she can also turn from her human form to her true bird monster form at will, she can use her magic to transform victims into either mouse-like monsters or bird-monsters to serve as minions, she can also mimic sounds and voices. She can also fly when in bird monster form and can use her sound mimicking ability to mimic a bird song to trick her victims. Chocolateer: Chocolateer is an easter bunny-like monster with a knack for magic and trickery.He is covered in thick brownish fur with a white patch around his left eye, he has a pink nose and whiskers as well as bunny-like ears and buck teeth, he also sports a mustache of sorts. He wears a musketeer/swashbuckler style outfit which is red and white with a bit of gold, he also sports a musketeer's head and belt. He is very mischievous and playful and he is very keen to please, he also is quite crafty especially when it comes to setting traps. He can use a variety of spells and the easter eggs in the basket he's often seen carrying can be used as highly explosive bombs. He can also transform his victims into bunny monsters or bird-like creatures to serve as companions, the minions are refered to as Bunny Musketeers or Avarian dancers. Minotoro: Minotoro is a rather muscular bull-like monster with superhuman strength and a slightly hispanic sounding accent. He is over 6'1 and has thick brownish fur, his body is rippling with muscles and he has hoof-like feet but not hoof-like hands, her sports a red hairband and sweatshirt and pants and has a nose ring and a bull-like muzzle and black hair in a ponytail as well as a short mustache and goatee. He also sports a belt which stores the strength of all his previous defeated victims. He is obsessed with winning, he is also incredibly tough and aggressive and can be quite stubborn but he can be quite fierce when provoked. He has super human strength and is also able to drain the strength and energy out of his victims which makes him stronger, he can also transform them into fitness crazed human/animal hybrid minions such as a cow-girl if the victim is a female or a bull monster like him if they are a male. Nurse Patience: Nurse Patience is a werecheetah-like feline monster, she is 5'11 and has a very slender build and sounds a bit like Joanna Lumley. She has tan fur and black spots with a tail that ends in a white tuft, she has paw-like hands and feet as well as claws. She has long red hair and sports a Nurses uniform and hat, she has cheetah-like ears and a slightly feline muzzle as well as two small fangs. She is very kind and nurturing, and she is hardly ever vicious or aggressive except if she is interrupted while she is working. Being a werecheetah-like creature, she has very keen senses and has super speed along with being a very quick healer, she can not only heal herself but also other monsters who are injured as well. She can also transform victims into cat-like creatures and have them as helpers, the way she does is a mixture of lycanthropy and medicine, she scratches them with her claws but very lightly, said scratches become permanent, and the victims does become female regardless of gender but if the victim is already a girl then they will become a fellow cheetah nurse to assist her. The glowing orb on her stethoscope is said to be the source of her powers. Frogarotti: He is a musical frog-monster, and he is a music-loving anphibian that loves to love make music and his ambition is to share his music with the world. He has slimy green skin with small bumps as well as big red eyes, frog-like hands and feet, and spots on his back. He spots a bow-tie and fancy top hat. He is not entirely evil but he is a bit of a showfrog and likes to share his love of music with others around him. He has a similar set of abilities to Terror Toad except he can use his music to bring victims under his control, his opera singing is most effective in doing this. He can also use this ability to transform victims into amphibianoid creatures to serve as tenors and to put them under a singing spell of sorts. Shockarette: She is a pikachu-like monster with a love of phsyical fitness, she is very energetic and playful. She looks like an anthro pikachu and she has yellow fur, brown stripes on her back, a lightning bolt tail, slender hands with delicate claws, pikachu-like ears as well as two red cheeks and a black nose. She also has blonde hair done in a very 1980's fashion as well as sporting a blue fitness leotard of sorts and leg warmers and a headband. She is friendly, bubbly and high spirited and also extremely energetic. She has a variety of electric attacks which she can use to zap her victims, but her main special power comes from her dancing. She is incredibly agile and a gifted dancer, and using this dancing ability of hers she can also use this to transform her victims into similar anthro pokemon-ish creatures - sometimes even into pikachu-like creatures like herself. Thrillster: He is a Michael Jackson inspired monster with a sort of demon or ghoul type look. He looks rather like the Superghoul from the music video Ghosts, he has mottled skin, pointed ears, fangs, claws on his fingers and a rather ghoul-like appearance, he sports an 80's MJ-like hairstyle.He dressess in a black leather outfit like MJ in the Bad music video and also wears black leather gloves. He is quite mischevious and can be dangerous if provoked, he's also a bit of a softy at times. He is a spellcaster and can use his ghostly magic to summon an army of ghost minions, he can also use his song based magic to put victims in a trance. He can also possess his victims and make them do what he wants, he can also use to this advantage and turn them into ghouls as well. victim doesn't comply she punishes them by turning them into something they either hate or are scared of. Her presence is often signififed with a thunder clap of fear. Category:Blog posts